Elliot x Reader
by DumplingSoup
Summary: Fluffy moments with Elliot as you go on a date.
The sunlight seeps through the curtains as the sun rises into the sky. Birds chirp, and in the faint distance, you can hear the sound of the animals starting to wake up. Your dog is scratching at the door, and you shift under the blankets.

They are warm, comfortable. They keep the heat wrapped around you gently. But the thing that is most warm is the hand that is wrapped around your waste. Behind you is bare chest. Not being the first time you've seen it, you know instantly - and not from the feeling poking your stomach that makes you giddy - that this chest belongs to Elliot. You smile, glad to see him still behind you, and snuggle in closer to his warmth.

A dry laugh floats past you and tickles your ears. You flinch at the heat of his hot breath against your neck. It seems like he was up before you.

Elliot chuckles, twisting a finger in your hair. He props himself up with one arm, resting his face against his hand. You lay flat on your back. His smile warms your insides and makes you a tad skirmish.

You both stay here in silence with Elliot playing with your hair. Finally the whining of the dog catches Elliot's attention. He sighs and sits up, but not before turning back to you. Bending his knee, he places on arm on it as he bends over and gives you a sideways glance. He's smirking. You lower your eyes and giggle, asking him what's on his mind.

"My mind?"

He seems a little surprised. Then he lowers his eyes that have become a shade darker. The smirk crawls back on his face.

"You," he says honestly, and the answer takes you aback. Your cheeks heat and he laughs in response. "Do you want to go on a date today?"

As much as you crave to answer yes, you first ask him about his book. Elliot smiles at you, his eyebrows creasing together as he leans in and peaks you quickly. You melt in his touch, leaning forward to linger in his touch for a moment longer.

"I'm touched at your sincerity."

It seems he's seen right through you. The revelation causes you to blush, and Elliot laughs again, but the sound of his laugh puts you at ease, and you laugh right along with him.

"Thank you for thinking of me, but I assure you that one day of rest with you will not deter me from my schedule. In fact, I could think of no greater pleasure to pass my time with than spending a heartfelt moment together with you. We're supposed to be one. We should spend out time accordingly."

Again you blush. This time Elliot's melodic laughter doesn't calm you. You can feel your cheeks burn, and your insides are swirling and shaking. Gently, you push his shoulder to vent the frustration, but Elliot ignores it as he leans in to kiss you on the forehead.

"I'll make breakfast today," he whispers in your ear.

Elliot finally gets out of bed. The mattress moves. You feel a cold draft and sink back into the covers to glance back over to Elliot.

Watching Elliot walk of the room, you turn and slam you head into your pillow, moaning. It's soft, fitting perfectly around your face. The gentle caress makes you feel lazy, but you remember that Elliot is waiting for you, so you also jump out of bed.

Even though you've just seen Elliot moments ago, it feels like an eternity already, and you're filled with a desire to see him again.

You wonder what this feeling is called?

::: ::: :::

After a grueling morning tending to the animals and crops, a shower and a freshly made breakfast await you. You make small talk with Elliot during breakfast, talking about his book and some of the things you've done with the other townsfolk of Stardew Valley recently. There were some repeated stories, but Elliot just laughs and goes along with your enthusiasm.

Finally, the time of the date is here. You wear light clothing for the summer heat. Elliot takes you to the docs. While it's nothing special, you feel great just to spend time with him.

"Hold on for a moment," Elliot tells you, and scurries off into his cabin.

You take a breath of the sea air, closing your eyes. The air brushes past you. It tickles your skin and ruffles your hair. It calms you, so you stay like that for a while until Elliot calls you.

He places a small, wooden bench down behind you on the dock, standing behind it and smiling. It's just big enough for two to sit on.

Elliot asks you what you were doing, and your ambiguous answer makes him laugh. He sits down on the bench and pats the seat next to him. When you sit down, he wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close to him.

His breath smells sweet like the pancakes you made. It entrances you, and you lean closer.

"Darling," Elliot chimes, "you didn't think I snuck off on you? I could never do that you know."

Unsure of what Elliot means, you ask him. He doesn't have much of a reaction as he stares at you. Then he sighs and leans back on the bench, tilting his head backwards. He closes his eyes and silence fall upon you both. You lean on Elliot's chest, and he reaches his hand over to stroke your head.

Finally Elliot moves just a bit, and you look up at him. His eyes are open and he looks a bit confused. He catches you looking at him and chuckles, scratching his neck. His cheeks look a bit rosey.

"For a writer, it seems like you leave me at a loss for words a bit a too much." Elliot catches the worry in your eye and goes stiff. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing! I just find it amazing that you can constantly think of things to say that stumps even me. Words are my life, and yet, I cannot find the correct ones to express everything I feel towards you. It's astounding, actually."

You laugh. Elliot looks at you with a question in your eye. You whisper to Elliot that sometimes actions are more expressive than words can ever be.

The thought shocks Elliot. He blushes as he pulls back to clear his throat. "I-I see. Well…"

He places one of his hands on your legs. You jump at the sudden contact. It's warm, and for the first time you realize that the sea breeze has made you cold.

Elliot leans in even closer, pulling his hand up in the process. You don't pull back, and place your hand on his cheek, prompting him to continue. His nose touches yours, and he places his hand behind your neck to pull you against him.

"In a thousand worlds, in a thousand lifetimes, there would be no question I would fall in love with you all over again. You are force all of your own that draws me in, and that can never be changed." Elliot smiles, closing his eyes briefly. "Thank you for being my muse today. That's what I'm going to write in my new book. It's a story about how I feel about you and about the millions of ways that I love you."

He smiles as he kisses you.

You feel as if you two have connected together in a new kind of way.


End file.
